


Class Dismissed

by sunshineandsmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, masturbation in a public toilet, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek submits into the temptation/fantasy of touching fem!Stiles at school. Maybe brings her into an empty classroom and gives her foreplay and then fucks her on one of the desks or/and against the wall with the risk of being caught by a student or teacher? :) Please.</p><p>Prompt your own here: www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Dismissed

Derek watched Stiles from the corner of the classroom, his dark hair coiffed up away from his eyes. She was chatting with her friend Scott, who seemed pretty interested in what she was saying. All Derek could focus on was her body… He imagine his hands running up her slim sides, caressing her breasts… His hard cock gently teasing her opening. A small sigh escaped his lips as he pushed his way out of the door and to the boys bathrooms. 

Touching himself was nothing compared to the ‘real thing,’ but it was all he could do. His cock as hard as stone as he rocked his hips into his fist before splashing his load into the toilet bowl. He arched his neck back, biting his lips to avoid calling out. Then, he made a promise to himself that at lunch he would do it. Finally fuck her.   
Lunch couldn’t come quickly enough, and he waited impatiently for her friends to give her a moment of peace before approaching her. Her snobby nose and cute face wrinkled into a smile as he walked closer. “Hi, Derek!” She grinned, twirling a piece of hair around her fingers. God, she was gorgeous.

"Hi, uh… Stiles. Can I ask you something? Privately?" Derek acted cute around her, scuffing his shoes innocently. 

"Uh, sure!" Stiles smiled again, revealing rows of white teeth. 

The classroom was deserted, the long rows of desks in perfect lines. Derek watched as she walked in front of him, his gaze fixated on her gorgeous ass. He bit his lip, before reaching out to touch it. Stiles jumped at first, but relaxed into his touch as he tightened his grip a little, spinning her so their lips met roughly. She melted into his firm grip, and giggled as he bit her lip gently. His cock was rock hard, but he wanted to make their first time special. His whole body was on alert, prepared to break apart from her if the unlocked door opened. 

Stiles’ hands roamed his back, and she gasped in a breath as his hands began to roam under her shirt. Up and down her sides as he breathed heavily into her mouth.   
Unable to control himself any more, one of Derek’s hands reached down for his pants and unzipped them. His other lifted up Stiles’ skirt to reveal her white panties. They had gone dark in the centre with her wetness. He yanked them down her legs roughly, drawing a giggle from her. His cock sprang free of its cage and he immediately thrusted into her, pinning her against the teachers desk as she bent over it. A moan escaped her lips, and Derek shushed her quickly. Anyone could walk in!   
Derek began to push in and out, feeling her spread her legs a little more with each time. Breathing harder, his hands clamped onto her hipbones as he banged her against the desk with each movement of his hips. 

"Ah… Faster…" Stiles moaned, her hair tousled and draped across her shoulders. Derek obliged, his balls occasionally making a wet slapping noise across her thighs.   
"Yeah… Baby… Uh…" Derek moaned into her ear as he heard voices outside the door. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and as he orgasmed, he spanked Stiles hard across the ass. She squeaked and fell into a orgasm brought on by the surprise. She waited until he had finished and pulled out before turning to him and kissing him hard once more, as she put on her panties again. Derek zipped up his pants and stroked her ass once again.

"Tomorrow, here, lunch. Me and you." Stiles smirked, and slapped a hand across his ass as she walked out, leaving him shell-shocked and blissed out.


End file.
